Get Them Back Together!
by Kuro Lyrrh
Summary: Naruto tries to mend the broken relationship between Sasuke and Sakura...But along the way, he's not so sure about HIS love life...Can Sasuke help him out a little bit? Sasusaku, Sasunaru SHOUNEN AI in later chapters! Rated T for later chapters...


**A/N: Ok...so this is my first fanfic, ever! So, enjoy, plz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...though I really wish I did!! :)**

Naruto was having a wonderful dream about ramen when he fell out his bed with a thud. Screaming "Itai," he sat up against his bed, and started massaging his head, his gorgeous blonde locks falling to their original places. Cursing, he realized it was almost noon: Naruto had slept in! Again! Hurriedly, he got up, changed into his classic orange jumpsuit, and left his cluttered apartment to go and meet up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi at the bridge. Thankfully, even though he was late, he had made it there earlier than his _always_ late sensei.

"Hey Naruto!!" Sakura said, beaming at him. He could tell she was just holding back tears.

He smiled up at her and replied, "Hi, Sakura-chan!" He turned towards Sasuke. "Teme." It was all he ever said in greeting

"Dobe." That was all Naruto got as a greeting from Sasuke, too. They waited on the spot for three hours; Kakashi had asked them to gather at 11:00 am. When he finally arrived, both Sakura and Naruto just glared at him for being late. They had decided that demanding an explanation by shouting their lungs out was a waste of energy. Sasuke continued to act like nothing had happened.

"Hey, guys! I just came here to tell you that you have the rest of the weekend off! Enjoy it!" Kakashi smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke left as soon as Kakashi did. -Sigh- "Of course we do! It's Valentine's Day on Sunday, why wouldn't we?" A tone of sadness entered her voice. Naruto, not knowing how to comfort one of his best friends, just patted her on the back, and left too.

His destination, of course, was Ichiraku's. There, Naruto met with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Ordering himself ten bowls of ramen, he went over to them and started chatting. Later on that day, he ordered twenty more bowls of ramen, for having not eaten for a day and a half. It still amazed everyone how much Naruto could eat when he was hungry. By the time he finished, it was nearly dark. Leaving the group, he headed towards Sasuke's house - mansion, like he had done the day before to bother him about breaking up with Sakura right before Valentine's Day. They both knew how upset she was, but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

The door was answered even before Naruto knocked, and he was let in by none other than Sasuke. It still amazed Naruto how good of a ninja Sasuke was. After all, how else would he have known Naruto was coming...right?

"Teme..."

"Dobe..."

The one word greeting sometimes annoyed the hell out of Naruto. He just never bothered to do anything about it. Naruto didn't wait around for formalities. He just pushed past Sasuke and made his way to the couch, made himself comfortable, and turned on the T.V. to a random channel. Soon after, he asked Sasuke, who had sat down beside him, the same question for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Teme, why did you have to break up with Sakura?"

"..."

"She's crying right now, you know that, right? And right before Valentine's Day too!"

"..."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hn..."

"What the hell did you get shoved up your ass when you were little?"

"..."

"You're not busy tomorrow, right?"

"Why?" The sudden change of topic surprised Sasuke.

"Let's go to the movies!" It was almost like Naruto yipped at him, like a little kitsune.

"Hn..." Sasuke shrugged, and Naruto took that to be a yes. Slapping Sasuke over the head, Naruto left his best friend's house. He headed towards his apartment for the first time that day. Once there, he scrambled up towards his phone, and called Sakura. He was grinning evilly.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! You wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" There was a slight pause. "Really? Great! Then I'll see you there! Bye!" The he realized something...He'd forgotten to tell Sakura, that the one person she didn't want to see was going to be there...Oh well! Naruto just made a change of plans...

**So? What did you think? Plz let me know through constructive critisism, though I don't mind flames either...I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can! R&R, plz, byes! :)**


End file.
